The present invention relates to an image synthesizing apparatus, image synthesizing method and a computer readable recording medium having recorded a program which can obtain a simple moving image by generating a plurality of still images from a single still image and combining the still images.
Digital cameras are well known as one type of an electronic imaging apparatus. With the technology of increasing the number of pixels of digital cameras, recent digital cameras can provide images with the quality no less than the quality of silver-gelatin (analog) cameras. A digital camera has functions such as a record mode to pick up and save images and a reproduction mode to reproduce saved images.
Conventional digital cameras have various imaging modes, such as a panoramic imaging mode to link plural picked-up still images to create a panoramic image and a moving image pickup mode to link plural still images in a format called “motion JPEG” to create a moving image. In imaging a subject, the digital cameras can pick up an image zoomed by an optical zoom function and an electronic zoom function. Some techniques of producing a moving image from still images create a moving image from a plurality of still images whose focus points are changed so that the moving image has a video effect (see Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-290831).
The conventional digital cameras cannot however provide a moving image easily unless the cameras are equipped with a moving image pickup mode. In addition, the conventional digital cameras cannot provide a moving image having such a zoom effect that the image is picked up in moving image pickup mode.